


What if......

by Umeya_kun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeya_kun/pseuds/Umeya_kun
Summary: So I had an idea, what if Hawkmoth's akumas went into the victims' body parts instead of items? and then I wrote a fic
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	What if......

The day Hawkmoth showed up was the worst day of their lives. They tried and tried but they couldn't defeat the akuma, not until the next day, not until the city of Paris had given up on them, not until two of their loved ones nearly died. They strengthened their hearts, their minds, and most of all, their resolve.

You're confused, aren't you? Well let me tell you, Hawkmoth's akumas are much worse here than what they are in the show, here the akumas go into a body part, arms, legs, heads, necks, stomachs, etc. Ladybug, Chat Noir and the rest of the miraculous team are the only ones who can defeat them, isn't that right? Well, the other miraculous are barely used in this, after all, not everyone can take the crushing guilt that comes after you know you severely injured another person, especially if it was intentional, here no one watches the akuma battles, no one else has the stomach for it. Here the 'heroes' are the vigilantes, they are respected and admired, yes, but they are not…..well-received by the media and so they stay out of the papers, the tv, the websites, only Paris knows of their existence.

In this particular battle, Chat Noir and Ladybug have found out that to defeat this akuma they're going to have to do something they have never done before, they're going to have to kill the akuma, kill the person, kill the victim, kill their hearts. They are not ready, they never were, they never will be. Not even Hawkmoth wanted this to happen, the akuma was just a small child, barely the age of 10, sure he was a villain but he wasn't a monster, and neither were the two teenagers playing vigilante. They were crying as they approached the akuma, this one wasn't aggressive, sad, yes, but not angry.

The akuma nodded once they reached him, he smiled slightly, Ladybug tried her best to smile back, it fell to ongoing tears, she sniffed and wiped her eyes,

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she uttered

"It's okay," the akuma croaked, it didn't have to fight against Hawkmoth's control, he was too busy wallowing in his own guilt to try and mind-control the poor boy

With one last sob, Ladybug stepped forward, gently grabbed the akuma's face and snapped his neck. His body fell, smile on his face, the butterfly flew out. With tears in her eyes, Ladybug caught the butterfly in her yoyo,

"Bye, bye little butterfly," she murmured

She threw it up and yelled,

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything went back to normal, except the kid never got up, Ladybug and Chat Noir collapsed on their knees and cried for the child they couldn't save.


End file.
